Nonchalance et détail qui tue
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Spoil saison 2, super léger Johnlock] Sherlock est de retour, et est perturbé par un détail, tandis que John a envie de le frapper, parce qu'il lui a mentit !


**Titre :**Nonchalance et détail qui tue  
**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)  
**Disclaimer :**Sherlock ne m'appartient pas, et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça !  
**Genre :**ficclet  
**Couple :** Sherlock/John  
**Prompt :** Rends-moi mes larmes

**Note :** spoil saison 2

* * *

Sherlock regardait John avec un air plus que soupçonneux.

- D'accord, je sais que tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai fais croire que j'étais mort…

- Tu penses que je t'en veux ? Tu rigoles ! C'est au dessus de ça Sherlock !

- Mais il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre du tout, continua Sherlock comme si de rien.

- Toi il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas ? S'énerva John complètement à bout. Je vais te dire il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche chez toi, pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais vivant ?

- C'est pourquoi est ce que tu t'es laissé poussé cette … Moustache ? Demanda Sherlock imperturbable.

John avait envie de frapper Sherlock, avait envie de le faire réagir, de lui faire comprendre combien il l'avait blessé, et l'autre ne s'arrêtait qu'à ce détail, sa… Sa moustache.

- Ma moustache ? C'est tout ce qui te perturbe ? C'est vraiment tout ce qui te pose problème Sherlock ?

Sherlock posa ses doigts dessus :

- Et bien je dois dire que ça ne te va pas tellement.

John poussa un cri de frustration, se recula et se retourna, s'il ne s'éloignait pas tout de suite, il allait vraiment lui donner un coup de poing. Et il ne voulait pas lui donner un coup de poing, ni s'énerver contre lui, parce qu'il était soulagé, soulagé et heureux de savoir que ce phénomène de Sherlock Holmes était toujours vivant.

Et Sherlock n'avait aucun tact, il ne s'excusait même pas pour ce qu'il avait fait, il ne semblait même pas voir où il y avait un problème, après tout il était vivant non ? N'était-ce pas tout ce qui comptait.

- Pourquoi la moustache John ?

- Si tu prononces encore une fois ce mot, c'est moi qui te tue et qui t'enterres.

Sherlock n'insista pas et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé comme si de rien. S'il était revenu, s'il était rentré, si au bout de six mois il avait décidé d'avouer qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort, c'était simplement… Et bien parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Faire le mort c'était bien pendant un temps, mais franchement il n'avait plus rien à faire, à part fumer cigarette sur cigarette et même ça au bout d'un moment ça l'ennuyait profondément, alors il était revenu. Il pensait bien qu'on ne l'accueillerait pas les bras ouverts, et s'en fichait, mais il avait bizarrement pensé que John lui sourirait, ou au moins lui serrerait la main. Sauf que John s'était juste énervé, avait crié, lui avait tourné le dos. John était vraiment en colère.

Il était vraiment en colère parce que pendant ces six mois il avait pleuré, il avait souffert chaque jour, chaque seconde, il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à Sherlock. Il le voyait partout, l'entendait tout le temps, il s'était mis à parler tout seul. Et il avait eut mal, tellement mal, et la douleur ne s'était jamais arrêté, pas même au bout de six mois.

- Rends-moi mes larmes, espèce d'imposteur ! Cria-t-il à l'adresse de Sherlock en se tournant vers lui.

- Toi aussi tu penses que je suis un imposteur ?

- Mais non !... Mais oui ! Pourquoi tu as fait le mort bon sang, pourquoi ?

Sherlock leva les mains en l'air :

- Pour vous protéger, pour te protéger, quelle importance, je suis vivant.

John en resta un peu abasourdi par les propos de Sherlock, ce qui suffit à le calmer, au moins un peu.

- Nous protéger ?

Le faux-mort roula des yeux, il n'avait pas envie de raconter, cela n'était pas intéressant. Il passa à autre chose :

- Il faut recommencer les annonces John, je veux du travail.

- Cela ne fait que dix minutes que tu es là, il y a peut-être plus important à faire.

- Je ne vois pas quoi.

- Et bien annoncer à tout le monde que tu es vivant par exemple !

- Oh ça…

- Oui ça !

Sherlock soupira :

- Et bien, vas-y annonce leur, mais dépêche toi, je veux du travail !

John n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Mais il baissa la tête et finalement sourit, Sherlock était bien rentré et surtout, il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. C'était toujours le même arrogant égoïste, et John… était vraiment heureux de le retrouver, lui et ses défauts. Cela lui avait tellement manqué, il en aurait presque rit. Toute sa colère s'évapora. Néanmoins avant d'accéder à la requête de sa majesté Sherlock, il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait faire – non pas se raser la moustache ! -. Il s'approcha de son ami, le prit par les épaules pour le mettre debout. Sherlock le regardait en fronçant les sourcils et John lui fit un petit sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois vivant, Sherlock. Merci d'être vivant.

Sherlock peu habitué à ce genre d'effusion envers sa personne, tapota maladroitement le dos de John :

- Oui oui je suis vivant.

Puis John éclata de rire et se sépara de lui.

- Oui tu es vivant.

Sherlock hocha la tête, puis avant de se rasseoir lança à John :

- Et s'il te plaît fais quelque chose au sujet de cette moustache…

John roula des yeux et alla prévenir le monde entier que Sherlock était vivant et qu'il était bel et bien de retour…

Fin.

L'autatrice : et bientôt le retour de Sherlock alors… J'espère vraiment que John ne va pas garder cette immonde moustache.


End file.
